Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is the 15th Wiggles video released in 2003. Songs Note: All songs are from the album of the same name except where noted otherwise. #Camera One #Gulp Gulp #Wiggly Sports Theme #Testing One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music with Murray #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dressing Up #Where's Jeff? #Anthony's Workshop Bonus Songs *The Dancing Flowers *Go to Sleep Jeff (from Go to Sleep Jeff) CD Songs *Calling All Cows *Knock, Knock, Who's There? Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Murray Cook *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Kristy Talbot - Henry the Octopus *Simon Pryce - Gremlin *Kase Amer - Gremlin Release Dates *'Australia:' September 1, 2003 (VHS/DVD) *'North America:' July 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainment VHS/DVD) October 9th, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' 21st April 2008 (DVD) Trivia *Simon Pryce makes his debut in a Wiggles video. *Like Wiggle Bay, this video was filmed and made in widescreen and aired on ABC in Australia in that aspect ratio. On every home video release, however, only 4:3 full-screen crops are used. Widescreen versions of every song can be found on the TV Series 3 DVD. Additionally, a 14:9 ("halfway widescreen") cropped trailer was used on the 2003 Space Dancing! DVD and VHS in Australia, as well as the 2007 Space Dancing! DVD re-release in America. *Songs from this video are from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series). *Calling All Cows, which appeared on the album, was not included in the video, though it later made its debut on Top of The Tots. *This is the first video where The Wiggly Friends play instruments. *This is Andrew McCourt's final video as Wags the Dog. Kristy Talbot takes over starting with the next video. Likewise, this is also Talbot's last video as Henry the Octopus. *The Red Starry Guitar is seen in The Wiggles' TV set drawing played by Murray in the song "Bit By Bit, Little By Little (We're Building a Set)". *The Wiggles' names appear in the VHS inlay credits of Go to Sleep Jeff!, although they didn't arrange the song. *This video was aired on ABC TV Around February 2004 * The 1989-2009 ABC For Kids Logo is used after the rating instead of the ABC DVD Logo Goofs *Captain says that Wags was a little puppy when he was a director for Network Wiggles but in the flashback, Wags is his normal size. *On the Australian cover, the song list from the album is used, despite multiple songs listed not appearing in the video. This is fixed on international releases. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Series 3 Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles